


Don't You Dare Forget The Sun

by witchyboy



Series: A Lot's Happened (And I Wish I Could Tell You) [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kaneki is such an awkward idiot, Kosaka Yoriko(mentioned), M/M, literally just a lot of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyboy/pseuds/witchyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based 4 months after A Lot's Happened (And I Wish I Could Tell You)</p>
<p>Kaneki and Hide are living together now. Kaneki gets hurt when a group of ghouls from another ward attack him and Hide worries about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare Forget The Sun

"If my insides were a bookshelf,  
I'd be a jumble of volumes,  
stacked in random order and filled with blank pages."  
>Conjured (Sarah Beth Durst)

~~~~~

Kaneki hissed at the pain the wet towel, which he was carefully dabbing on a large gash running horizontally along his side, was causing him. He shook his head, trying to brush his white hair out of his face.He noticed a small streak of blood on his cheek in the mirror and he sighed. Dropping the towel onto the counter, he turned on the faucet and wet his fingers to wipe away the blood.

 

Kaneki had been walking down to Anteiku when he noticed a small group of ghouls following a good distance behind him. He drifted away from Anteiku and tried to lose them but they managed to stay behind him. The ghoul decided to end it quickly so he walked towards an abandoned alley and sure enough they appeared at the end of it moments later. He didn’t get the chance to try and figure out what they were doing because one of them attacked him right away. 

 

After managing to take down 3 of the ghouls he realized that the last two were a lot stronger than he initially thought. The one he had quickly realized was the leader struck at him and left the huge gash along his side while he was busy taking down the other. Pushing away the pain from what would be considered a mortal wound on a human, he took out the last guy and worked his way through the back alley’s towards Anteiku since he was now bleeding and not in the best shape.

 

The ghoul decided it would be better if he didn’t go through the front door so he looped around to the back of the store, he still had a key from when he worked there. He slipped on a piece of paper and slammed into the brick wall next to him. Sucking in a breath, he rested his head against the wall and tried to catch his breath and let the new wave of pain subside. 

 

The door opened next to him and he saw Touka pop her head out, “Kaneki, what the fuck?” She pushed open the door and walked over to him. He gave her a sheepish smile and tried to push himself off the wall but another wave of pain rolled over him. “Oh for christ’s sake Kaneki,” she took one glance at his wound and mumbled “Shit.” under her breath.  
After helping him inside and up into her apartment above the store she grabbed him some towels and brought him into the bathroom. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” She stood in front of him, her hands resting on her hips. “Sorry,” Kaneki gave her a pained smile. She sighed and walked away “I’ll make you some coffee” she said and mumbled something under her breath that Kaneki didn’t hear but sounded like “Might as well call Hide.” “Thank you!” he called out before getting ready to clean himself off.

 

~~~~~

 

He was wiping away another spot of blood when he heard the door to Touka’s apartment slam open and voices talking in the front doorway. Footsteps approached and Kaneki turned just in time to see Hide walk into the hallway where the bathroom was located. Leaning heavily on the sink, he dropped the slightly bloody towel into the sink and peeked out the door. “In here Hide.” he groaned,his voice was slightly ragged. The blonde spun around and practically threw himself at Kaneki, “Holy crap!” he exclaimed upon noticing the slightly healed and very swollen gash on his boyfriend’s side. “What did you do?” 

 

Kaneki placed his hands on the side of his face and chuckled, “Hide I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it” That didn’t stop him from pulling away and tugging Kaneki’s shirt off though. The ghoul felt a blush rising in his cheeks as Hide dropped his shirt on the counter behind him. 

It wasn’t like this had been the first time Hide had seen him without a shirt, there have been lots and lots of times before (those thoughts made him blush even harder). It was more of the way that Hide was trying to be more gentle than he usually was and obviously trying to help him. He never quite got over just how much people were willing to help him if he let them.

 

The blonde kneeled in front of his boyfriend and leaned closer to examine the cut closer, he could see that it was almost completely healed so it looked worse than it actually was. When the man experimentally poked lightly at the swollen skin Kaneki gasped above him, more out of pain than anything else. Although Hide being so close to the lower half of him wasn’t helping very much either.

 

Hide glanced up at him with an apologetic look, “Sorry.” While he stood up, reaching to get the towel that was discarded in the sink earlier, he pushed Kaneki into the counter harder than he should have which earned him another gasp of pain from the ghoul. “Shit Hide that hurts,” Kaneki grumbled giving the human a dirty look. “Sorry Ken, can you just sit on the counter for me,” Hide asked the man he had wedged between himself and the sink. Sighing Kaneki pulled himself up backwards into a sitting position next to the sink. Kaneki leaned back on his hands while he watched Hide wet the towel again.

 

The half-ghoul bit his lip and rested his head on the cabinets above the counter when Hide placed his hand on his uninjured hip and dabbed away some of the blood off his skin. Hide, not knowing how much the gash still hurt Kaneki, hesitated and opted to ask him, “So can you tell me what happened to you now Ken?” He hoped it would help him focus more on answering the question and less on the pain. 

 

“I-ah,” Kaneki hissed and flinched away slightly when he dabbed a bit too hard. “Some ghouls were following me, I-uh accidentally let them corner me in an alley while I was trying to lose them, and they attacked me.” Kaneki opted not to tell him that it was himself that started the fight in the first place, mostly because he didn’t want another conversation about how reckless he could be. When he looked at Hide again the blonde was pouting so he grabbed Hide’s wrist to stop him and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead. “Hey, babe I’m okay, really.” Hide looked at him and chuckled, ”You’re such and idiot Ken.” 

 

“I know, but you love this idiot” Kaneki teased kissing him on the lips this time.

 

Kaneki spread his legs apart a little more and pulled himself closer to the edge of the counter. He wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist when Hide started to tug on his hair slightly. Wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck, Ken tugged Hide against the counter hard which earned him a gasp from the blonde boy. Careful not to hurt him Hide gripped Kaneki’s waist tightly and nipped lightly on the half-ghoul’s bottom lip. Kaneki gasped against his mouth and Hide used that second to deepen the kiss. 

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything guys,” came a voice behind them, practically oozing amusement. Hide pulled away so quickly and unceremoniously that Kaneki accidentally bit his lip, drawing a drop of blood. After licking the blood off his lip Kaneki quickly realized just how hungry he was. “Shit,” he mumbled looking away from Hide when he realized his kakugan was showing. Hide had seen his kakugan before and had announced that he thought it looked really “badass” as he had put it. But Kaneki was still awkward about showing Hide the ghoul side of himself.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Touka place the cup of coffee she was carrying on the counter next it him. “I-uh,” she glanced over at Hide “figured you’d need to eat so I put some of your sugar cubes in there.” Not looking at Hide, he gave her a smile and said “Thanks.” Kaneki took a big gulp of the coffee and felt his kakugan disappear, looking at Hide again he gave him an apologetic look and said “Sorry, I bit your lip.” The blonde waved it away but Kaneki saw him subconsciously poke at it. “It’s fine” he said running tongue over his lip as he ran his eyes over the man in front of him. His cheeks were still tinged red with blush from having gotten caught making out. 

 

The three were silent for a few moments, the two boys looking at each other and Touka watching them with a small smile on her face. All of a sudden Touka said, “Well I’m gonna leave now since I’m done watching you guys eye-fucking,” she turned around and started to walk away before turning back and smiling at the now bright red Kaneki. “Nice abs though Kaneki.” she said before walking out of the room. 

 

Kaneki groaned and leaned over hiding his face in the palm of his hands. Hide chuckled and walked back to stand against the counter. He pulled away his hands and pressed a kiss to the embarrassed half-ghouls forehead. “She’s not wrong” the boy noted reaching down and placing his hand on his abs. “Hide,” Kaneki groaned pushing away the boy. “Let’s just go home, I’m sore and not going to be much help today.” he chuckled kissing Hide. “Fine,” Hide said backing away from his boyfriend. “But as much as I love to see you like this, you should probably put your shirt back on before we leave the room.” the blonde teased.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Hide didn’t bother taking off his shoes before flopping face-down on the couch. Kaneki on the other hand tugged off his shoes as soon as he walked through the door and placed them beside it. He let the door close behind him. He walked over and tapped on the back of Hide’s head, earning a groan in response. “I’m going to go take a shower,” Hide flipped onto his back and grabbed the hand that had tapped him on the head.

 

Kaneki yelped and fell forward on top if him. “No,” Hide mumbled nuzzling his face into the crook of the ghoul’s neck. Shifting so he was straddling the man under him, Kaneki sat up and looked down at him. “I probably have blood in my hair,” he said looking down at his shirt. “and everywhere.” The ghoul wrapped his hands around Hide’s wrists which were now resting on Ken’s waist. His thumbs slipped under the ghoul’s shirt and drew lazy circles on his skin. “I don’t care, you can shower later.” Hide whined, tightening his grip on his waist and making Kaneki suck in a breath when he pressed on the sore area around the healed gash.

 

“No, I’m really sore and the water will help,” Ken leaned down and kissed him before pulling the hands away from his waist and climbed off him. He jogged to the bathroom before Hide could tug him back down. 

 

After turning on the water he pulled a towel out of the closet and stripped down. As soon as the water was the right temperature he stepped in and tugged the shower curtain closed. The warmth spread throughout his body immediately. He sighed and closed his eyes against the stream of water. Letting the water wet his hair by itself, he relaxed and let his mind wander. He got shoved back into reality when he heard the curtain behind him get shoved open. He jumped back against the wall and released a set of four kagune poised to attack. He quickly realized that it was just Hide standing there, his eyes wide and arms raised up in surrender. “Ken, calm down It’s just me.” 

 

He relaxed slightly and let his kagune slip back behind him. “Shit, shit, shit shit!” Kaneki dropped down to the floor and hid his face in his hands. “Shit Hide, I’m so sorry” he mumbled when he felt the man drop down onto the floor behind him and wrap his arms around his neck, pressing kisses to his back.  
“That was my fault Ken, I should have warned you before.” he mumbled reaching over and grabbing his hand to calm him down. “I’m fine Kaneki, you didn’t do anything” he mumbled pressing another kiss to the back of his neck.

 

“I’m sorry Hide,” Kaneki whispered and moved his face out of the way of the water stream. “I’m okay Kaneki, really.” He noticed the shampoo on the shelf above him, so with the hand that Kaneki wasn’t holding onto he reached up and took it down. “Here, let me wash your hair.” Kaneki nodded his head but didn’t look at him, he prepared the shampoo and then began to wash his hair, making sure to scratch his scalp like he knew Kaneki liked. He felt Kaneki relax against him and let a small smile cross his face.

 

“Put your head under the water so I can rinse it out,” Hide said gently leaning over Kaneki, whose head was now under the stream and ran his hands through the ghouls white hair to make sure all of the soap was washed out. “There you go, do you want me to wash your body for yo-” Kaneki flipped around and kissed him hard. Pressing him down on his back and leaning over him. His hands were on the tub on either side of his body and he straddled the man’s waist. Hide broke away to get a quick breath. He wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s neck.

 

Hide gasped when Kaneki nipped and sucked on his collarbone hard enough to leave a mark. When he knew a mark would be left, Kaneki pulled away and pressed his tongue against the mark. Kaneki rested his head against Hide’s forehead and moved his hands to the side of his face, running his thumbs across Hide’s cheekbones. “Ken,” Hide said in between breaths.

There was an abrupt knock on their front door that was just loud enough to be heard over the water and their heavy breathing. Kaneki jumped off of Hide and out of the bathtub right away. He tugged on the new pair of pants and underwear he had set out for himself before the shower and walked out of the bathroom without saying a word.

 

Hide sat in the same position for a few seconds trying to comprehend what had just happened before sitting up and turning off the water. He grabbed the towel he assumed Kaneki had set out for himself to use and wrapped it around his waist before walking to their bedroom to change.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kaneki tugged on a clean black shirt he had grabbed off his bed, as he padded barefoot towards the door. When he opened it he was greeted with Touka and Hinami standing next to each other against the wall across the hall. He raised his eyebrows and said “Hey?” “I’m going over to Yoriko’s tonight and I need someone to watch Hinami while I’m not home for the night.” Touka said getting right to the point. Kaneki noted the corners of her mouth raise when she mentioned her girlfriend.

 

“Hi Onii-chan” Hinami waved next to her, a small bag hanging off her shoulder. “Hi Hinami,” Kaneki smiled at the younger girl. Glancing behind him into his and Hide’s apartment seeing if he could catch a glimpse of the latter, he said, “Yeah, we can watch her tonight.” Hinami shouted “Yes!” at the same time Touka said “Thank you.” Kaneki chuckled “No problem, I haven’t seen Hinami in a while anyway,” he said smiling at Hinami. “I’ll drop her back off at Anteiku whenever I get over there tomorrow.” Touka nodded at him and said, “Bye Hinami, remember what we talked about please.” before walking back down the hall. “Bye!” Hinami shouted after her before turning around and running to hug Kaneki around the waist.

 

Kaneki flinched away from the impact and hissed from the pain that shot through his body. Hinami backed away, “Are you okay Onii-chan?” she asked with a worried look on her face. “Yeah I’m okay, I just got attacked earlier and I’m still a bit sore so be careful with me tonight okay?” he chuckled waving Hinami inside the apartment. “Was it the Doves?” she asked looking at him over her shoulder as she walked inside. “No, just some ghouls who were following me, don’t worry about it though.” he smiled at her reassuringly and shut the door behind him. “Okay” she said looking around the small apartment. 

 

Just then Hide popped his head out of the doorway in their room, a towel was draped around his shoulders and he was drying off his hair. “Who was it Kaneki?” he asked, the only sign of what they had been doing earlier was the small hickey visible through his white shirt. “Who’s this?” he asked walking into the main room. He was looking at Hinami.  
Hinami hadn’t noticed Hide yet, she was distracted looking around their living room and dropped her bag next to the couch. 

Hide jogged over and wrapped his arm around Kaneki’s waist pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Onii-chan?” Hinami had noticed them right when Hide had kissed his boyfriend. “Hinami what did Touka tell you about who I was living with?” Kaneki asked taking a step closer to Hinami, Hide rested his hand on the small of his back. Still watching Hide, who was slowly pressing closer to him, the girl said, “You’re living with an old friend who you knew before you beca-” she stopped herself. Kaneki smiled at her and said “Yeah, he’s my oldest and probably was my only friend before I met you guys. Hinami this is Hide.” She watched them for a bit before asking “Are you dating?” 

 

Kaneki chuckled and pulled away from Hide to walk over to Hinami, “Yeah. We are dating. Can I ask you to do something for me?” he said, now standing right infront of her. She nodded looking up at him. “Can you try to trust him for me?” When the girl nodded he looked back at Hide again and gave him a small smile. The blonde was biting his lip and bounced his weight back and forth on his feet. 

 

Hinami walked around him and started towards Hide. Kaneki followed behind her, still not entirely sure what she would do. She stopped about a foot away from the human and looked him up and down for a few moments before reaching out and hugging him around the waist. A huge grin spread across Hide’s face and he returned the hug. Both of them visibly relaxed.

 

A sad smile crossed Kaneki’s face as he walked over and he joined in the hug. He pressed a kiss to Hide’s forehead and mumbled, “Relax” against his skin. They both heard a muffled sound of “awww” coming from under them. When they looked down they found Hinami looking up at them with a smile across her face. Kaneki blushed and pulled away when Hinami started squirming for an escape from being squished between the two men.

 

She ran over to their couch and sprawled across it, obviously more calm in the apartment now. “You can turn on the T.V. if you want Hinami” Kaneki said as he walked into the kitchen. “‘Kay” the girl giggled and grabbed for the remote on the table. The white-haired ghoul walked over to the cabinet above the sink and got out a cup for him to make coffee. 

 

Hide showed up behind him and slipped his arms around the ghoul’s waist. Kaneki tensed but turned around and kissed him. “Sorry about that, I forgot you hadn’t met Hinami yet.” he mumbled resting his face on Hide’s shoulder. “It’s fine,” Hide pressed a kiss to the spot underneath Kaneki’s ear. “I’m more worried about you, you okay babe? And I don’t mean your side.” 

 

Kaneki pulled away and went back to making coffee, without answering the question. Hide sighed and tried to catch his boyfriend’s eye, “Ken..” “Yes, I’m okay, just hungry.” Kaneki said dropping one of his ‘sugar’ cubes into the coffee. “I just,” he started stirring the drink. “I used more energy than I thought I did before so I’m gonna have to kil-, to eat again soon and I’m just on edge right now cause I got so close to fucking hurting you and I-I’m just not sure I’d able to keep from hurting you cause of everything up here,” he motioned at his head “and it fucking terrifies me.” he sighed and dropped to the floor.

 

“Kaneki...if you need to eat you ca-” 

 

“No!” Kaneki shouted, cutting him off before he could finish. He knew exactly what he was going to suggest. “I’m not doing that to you Hide, please don’t ever think I could do that to you.” Kaneki’s guilty mind went back to the time when he had first become a ghoul and had almost killed him. He shut his eyes and dropped his head against the cabinet behind him. Hide crouched down in front of him and grabbed his hands, pressing a kiss to each of his palms. “It’s okay Ken” he mumbled. “I’m sorry Hide,” Kaneki said leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. “We should probably go back and watch Hinami now.” Kaneki stood up and helped Hide do the same.

 

He grabbed the cup of coffee and smiled slightly at Hide. They walked out and Hinami turned to look at them. “Are you okay Onii-chan?” she asked Kaneki. “Yeah, just tired is all.” he replied with, what Hide knew was a fake smile, on his face. 

 

They sat down on the couch with Hide at one end with his arm across the back of the couch. Kaneki was curled up against Hide holding his coffee in one hand and the other being held by Hinami, whose head was resting in his lap. They watched 3 different movies and were about halfway through the fourth when Hinami started yawning. Kaneki looked down at her when she yawned for the 3rd time in the last five minutes. Trying not to disrupt anyone he grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and looked at the time. It read 11:30pm. Elbowing Hide he showed him the time and looked back at Hinami. 

 

“Hey, Hinami why don’t you go get ready for bed” he said shaking her shoulder lightly. The girl nodded and got up off the couch yawning again, she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. Kaneki stood up as well and poked at Hide. “Can you go get some blankets and a pillow from the closet, babe?” 

 

“Yeah,” Hide got up and walked to the hall closet where they kept extra blankets and like two old pillows that they had replaced with newer ones a few months ago. Kaneki stretched his arms upward and his shirt followed, showing an inch of skin on his stomach.

 

“Nice,” Hide teased walking back into the room and dropping the blankets and pillow on the couch. “Shut up,” Kaneki shoved Hide onto the couch and leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his lips. Hinami cane out of the bathroom wearing pajamas, and yawning again. Kaneki turned and smiled at her, “You’re really tired aren’t you?” he asked. She nodded, dropping down onto the couch again when Kaneki tugged Hide up. She curled up around the pillow and closed her eyes while Kaneki covered her with a blanket. “Sleep well, we’ll be in the room at the end of the hall if you need us.” he said pushing Hide towards their room. Hinami nodded slightly in response and Kaneki followed Hide back to their own room, shutting off the light in the living room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Hide pushed the door open and walked straight towards the bed dropping down on his back with a groan and resting his arm over his eyes. A few moments later he could vaguely see the light in the room turn on in a line around his arm. He could hear the sound of bare feet padding across the room and getting closer to him. He gasped and tried to curl into a ball when he felt the bed around him shift and Kaneki leaned over him. He smiled and moved his arm away. “Hey,” Kaneki kissed him quickly before pushing away and tugging his shirt over his head. He walked over and pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants. 

 

Hide pushed himself up on his elbows and watched as Kaneki tugged on the pants. When the ghoul turned to find his boyfriend watching him a blush spread across his face. Hide laughed and pushed himself further back on the bed so that he could lean against the backboard with his hands up behind his head. “Shut up” Kaneki blushed harder and scratched the back of his neck. He flipped off the light walked over to the bed. Hide turned on the lamp next to the bed and smiled at Kaneki as he pulled back the covers and slid under them.

 

Hide slid onto the ghoul’s lap so he was straddling him and rested his head against the others. “Are you okay?” Hide asked placing his hands on Kaneki’s shoulders and catching his gaze. His hands slid around Hide’s waist and he said, “Yeah, I feel a little better.” He pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled at him. Hide kissed him again and slid his hands down his chest, resting them on his waist and drawing circles on his skin with his thumbs. He felt Kaneki’s grip on his own waist tighten and pull him closer ever so slightly. 

 

Hide bit down lightly on Kaneki’s lip making him gasp and pull away. “Shit. No, I’m sorry Hide I can’t do this tonight.” He said looking over Hide’s shoulder at the bed. “Okay, whatever you need.” Hide said moving back onto his side of the bed. 

 

Kaneki turned off his light and shift so that he was resting on his side and facing away from Hide. “I’m sorry.” he grumbled when he felt the man press his body against his back and rest his arm over his hip. Hide pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and said, “Kaneki stop apologizing for nothing.”

 

Hide fell asleep shortly after that but Kaneki couldn’t sleep. He lay awake for a few hours, thinking about what would happen if he hurt Hide. When he started to panic Kaneki tried to calm himself down by holding Hide’s wrist softly and listening to the man’s slow breathing behind him. It worked and he eventually fell asleep at some time around 3:30am.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my second fic for Tokyo Ghoul so I really hope it doesn't suck. 
> 
> If anyone want's to talk(fangirl) with me over Hidekane or TG just in general my tumblr is: http://tsukiymir.tumblr.com/  
> (Oh and if anyone was wondering the quote was from a book not a song)


End file.
